


Teach You Things [AU]

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Mild Language, Non Consensual, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got the biggest crush on your teacher, Mr. Tomlinson. It seems he has some things he needs to teach you, that aren't available in textbooks. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first "mature" story I've ever written, please be kind. I know it's not perfect.

Part One

 

You had him twice a day, that young, absolutely gorgeous (with a nice bum) teacher. Mr. Tomlinson, the fantasy of your mind. You spent all of class undressing him with your eyes, instead of learning the lesson.

Your minutes in class were spent between doodling little hearts in your notebook, or just looking him up and down. Of course, trying not to drool. Shakespeare just didn't seem that interesting when he was in the room.

As it being your last year of school, you felt your little crush on him was okay. Hardly an age difference right? Six, seven years. Not that bad, you were almost an adult; and he was fresh out of university. It wasn't like he was some old guy teacher.

You dreamt of many things you could do to him, let's get real. He was hot. It was a natural reaction to fantasize. Today though, the fact that your parents were away and he was just looking like his usual self was what was making the thoughts roll.

The fantasy? Going to his flat, instead of home on this Friday afternoon. Your mind took it from there.  
The fact you wanted a teacher/student relationship with him was so bad it could be considered a fetish. He was the item of your mind. Pure and total eye candy.

You watched him speak at his podium, then point to things on the whiteboard, something about how Shakespeare always used dirty jokes. The guy had apparently snuck them in there.

Minutes later, as your mind as once again wandered from the lesson, a crisp Doncaster accent interrupted your thoughts.

"[Y/N] would you care to answer the question?" Mr. Tomlinson was looking directly at you. A bit irritated, but it just made you even more, well, turned on.

The rest of the class had turned around in their seats to look at you. You were already the silenced bad kid of the class. You never did your homework, or obviously paid attention. And from what it seemed, Mr. Tomlinson had been trying to get your attention for minutes.

"Uh, sorry. What was it?" you asked shakily, humiliated.

"Stay after class." he sighed, turning back to the lesson. You rolled your eyes and quietly groaned. You had things you wanted to do. Well, not really. Your Friday nights usually consisted of Netflix and browsing Mr. Tomlinson's public Facebook album that had all of his (quite yummy) shirtless photos.

As what seemed like almost two hours later, and a few sessions of being turned blind from the projector and room lights going on and off countless times, the bell rang. It symbolized freedom to your classmates. To you, though, it was potential detention with Mr. Sexy Trousers.

At least it was him, and not the hunch backed seventy year old Chemistry teacher who seriously needed to retire, you reminded yourself. Ugheww. You shuddered at the thought.  
You eyed Mr. Tomlinson casually shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Come here please, [Y/N]." he spoke softly, his blue eyes practically grazing your whole body.

You got up and walked your sleep heavy body over to his desk. "Yes Mr. Tomlinson?" you tried to be as sweet as possible, hoping he'd let you off easy.

"[Y/N] you're failing my class, both classes actually." You groaned, his classes should be the easiest in the world. It wasn't your fault he himself was simply a distraction.

Mr. Tomlinson sighed, leaning back in his huge spinning chair. He looked you up and down, with a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry." you replied.

"Why don't you just turn your work in? Pay attention in class? I don't ask much of you." he almost seemed sad, his pink lips were turned down at the edges.

"I'm sorry, I just..." you groaned.

"You just what?" Mr. Tomlinson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Find you very, very distracting..." you admitted swiftly, leaning over his desk a bit, a clear view down your shirt. You weren't usually the type to be so-called 'slutty', but opportunity only knocks once. Turn him on, get in his pants. Life is completed.

You expected him to lecture you about how 'inappropriate' you were being right now, but instead he got up and locked the classroom door (which had no window), returning to the inner part of (the also windowless) room. Mr. Tomlinson found his way back to his chair and sat down, stroking a pen.

You gulped slightly, as much as you wanted him to fulfil your sexual needs, the whole door-locking scenario made you a bit nervous.

What was he going to do?

You shifted your weight from one foot to the other.

Mr. Tomlinson smirked, "you find me distracting, eh? Because right now I find you very distracting from my grading papers. And I don't mean the fact that you rudely were not paying attention in class and therefore leading up to this." he remarked. There was almost a look of lust in his eyes, but you felt yourself growing a bit wet.

"Anything I can do for you?" you felt those dangerous words come out of your mouth.

"I do have the quite the extra credit opportunity for you, in fact...enough to make you pass." A smirk rose on his face again, highlighting the slight stubble on his jawline. "However, it has to be..well, secret." the smirk grew bigger.

You returned his smirk with your own, setting your bag down on the floor. Making your way behind him, you rubbed his shoulders a bit. "And what is that, Mr. Tomlinson?" You asked, growing more excited.

At that moment he started to undo his belt, and you felt yourself become soaked. Your breathing was heavy, and a blush was on your cheeks.

"Suck me." he replied, spinning his chair around so there was more room.

"Is that an option?" you asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because I'd rather ride you." As soon as the words spilled out of your mouth, his smirk grew bigger and a bulge rose in his pants. "I think I may do both though, if you'd like." you licked your lips. Mr. Tomlinson gave a slight nod.

You situated yourself in front of him, getting down on your knees. Unclasping his slacks, you let them fall to his ankles, along with his boxers.

Admiring his length, you remarked; "you never told me how big you were...." and then you shoved half of him inside your mouth, licking and sucking. Nibbling and scraping.  
You worked your way up, trying to fit all of him down your throat, trying not to hit your gag reflex. You rubbed him in all the right places, and let your mouth, teeth, and tongue do the work from there out.

Within minutes, your drama teacher was moaning and shuddering. Aroused by the pleasure, you sucked even harder; as if to reward him.

Soon enough, your mouth was filled with his hot liquids, and they tasted incredible.

Swallowing it all, you released your mouth from him, where he let out a hot load onto your face, some even landing in your hair. You moaned, growing more excited by the second.

"So naughty." you licked your lips and wiped his cum off of your face, sucking it off of your hand. "Mmmm, you taste wonderful." Mr. Tomlinson gazed down at you, with a look of satisfaction. You got up off of your knees and started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off. You followed with his tie, tossing it onto the ugly carpeting.

You yanked off your own shorts, along with your skimpy little top that was clearly against school dress code policy. All that was left was lingerie looking undergarments, as you stood in front of your favorite teacher.

Reaching back, you unclasped your bra, followed by tossing off your flip-flops, and worming your way out of your drenched panties. Mr. Tomlinson's eyes followed your every movement.

You got up on him, surprisingly the chair held you both without creaking, and you eased yourself down onto his erection. Then, you started to bounce and grind on him, receiving gold star worthy moans escaping from inside of Mr. Tomlinson.

"[Y/N]..." he moaned, "you're absolutely ..uh...incredible.."

You leaned over on top of him, riding him faster and deeper. Your lips grazed his neck, searching for the sweet spot to drive him absolutely crazy. Nibbling upon it, you knew you had hit the right place. More moans escaped your hot teacher's mouth.

Within minutes, he was bouncing you himself, having hold of your bum. It felt wonderful, and you felt ready to burst with ecstasy.

You felt your whole body tense up, as if electricity was resonating inside your veins. Mr. Tomlinson pounded into you deeper, thrusting faster and harder. Letting out an extremely loud moan, you tried to speak, "Mr. ---" he cut you off.

"It's Louis to you, [Y/N]." you felt honored, with that smile on his face.

"Louis..I...I'm going to c-cum...mmmh..." you held it back as much as you could, but finally you released it.

And there was no pleasure like any other as Louis' hot loads filled your insides, followed by him moaning and yelling your name.

The two of you slowed your pace, absolutely exhausted.

"That...that was amazing.." your teacher stammered. "Definitely passing grade worthy."

You frowned, you wanted more than just a simple passing grade. He took notice to this, and reached for a pen and paper. Scribbling something down on it, he handed it to you.

Written on it, was his address and number. "Come to my place tonight and I'll see what we can do about an A for you, hm?" Louis' warm lips met your own, and after the steamy smut his sweetness welled up in your insides.

"What time?" you murmured against his lips.

"How about eight does that work?" your oh-so naughty drama teacher replied.

"Y-yes." you stammered. "That would be fantastic. Thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine babe. And wear something..sexy.." he winked, pressing his lips to yours once more.

Minutes later, you had gotten re-dressed, and put your mess of hair into a ponytail.

"See you tonight, Louis." you smirked as you unlocked his classroom door, and walked out.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some very sloppy BDSM, once more - I know it's not perfect.

Part Two

 

You rang the doorbell to Mr. Tomlinson's (now known to you as Louis) flat. Through the intercom, his voice came: "who is it?"

You replied with, "your favorite student...." Moments later he was down, eyeing you in your tight short shorts and teeny crop top. You never felt more like a little hooker but you wanted him to think you were sexy.

"Hey babe.." Louis licked his lips, "how're you tonight?" His blue eyes continued looking you up and down. You took a few steps closer to him and played with the sleeve hem of his striped tee.

"A bit wet I must admit..." you say, smirking at him.

"Well come on in..." Louis pulled away casually, stepping back. You made your way into his place, it was a bit messy; but actually nice. It was a loft, as well. Stairs lead up one direction then another, and lead to the loft.  
Your teacher's voice entered your ear, making you shudder from his breath down your neck. "I think those clothes should come off, now don't you?" he made a clicking sound with his tongue, and swept you off of your feet, carrying you bridal style. Louis made his way with you up the stairs and to the loft area, where he laid you down on his huge bed.

You sat upright, his eyes still on you. Taking off your shirt, you also unclasped your lacy bra, letting it fall. The teacher made his way over and straddled you, beginning to grope your breasts.

A very loud moan escaped your mouth, and you felt Louis get hard on top of you. Very, very hard.

You felt his strong, big hand rub you through your thin cotton shorts. You were absolutely soaked, and it didn't help you weren't wearing panties.

The smell of you soon filled the air, and Mr. Tomlinson bit his lip. "You said you were a bit wet, not soaked baby.." he spoke slowly, nipping your earlobe. "Teachers don't like it when you lie to them..."

You moaned, you felt your body temperature rising even more than it already had been. Licking your lips, you spoke. "Punish me for lying."

"Really, you want me to do that?" Louis smirked. "I think you enjoyed your detention a bit too much." Another moan escaped your mouth, just thinking about the way you had lost your virginity to him earlier in the day. You'd never felt better. He continued, "I think I can punish you by not pleasuring you. Not letting you pleasure me, hmm?"

"But...my grades..." you stammered.

"You don't give a fuck about your grades, especially for my classes." his hot breath warmed your cheek. It was true. "Maybe it won't be an A...perhaps a B..? Hmmm? Students must be punished when they don't do as their teachers tell them."

"Uuuh.." a rough moan escaped your mouth again, and you came on his sheets. Your drama teacher just made you so horny, you couldn't help it.

"I don't think we should be doing this.." his tone was suddenly more serious rather than seductive. You got scared, you wanted him.

"Wh-what...?"

"I mean, you need to be punished, [Y/N] and I can't do it...I can't punish my play thing. She means too much to me..." His play thing. That turned you on even more. And the fact torturing you by denying you would be hard for him.

"Can I ride you now?" you asked, as wet as ever.

"Will you spend the whole weekend here with me? Letting me play with you?" Mr. Tomlinson growled in your ear. "You'll fail if you don't..."

"Y-yes.." You mumbled, very turned on. "But..I don't have any extra clothes.." you pointed out.

"Oh, you won't need any. You won't be wearing any." The sound of those words, well,...they brought you ecstasy and so many other things. "But as I am your teacher, you must do what I say...understood? No questions asked."

Dominance.

It had almost always been one of your fantasy fetishes. Louis would control you, make you his slave, be rude to you, but yet still, it turned you on more than anything.

"Yes, Louis." you responded, growing weaker from becoming wetter.

"I'm not Louis this weekend...I'm Mr. Tomlinson...your teacher. Your teacher that wants you to suck him, to fuck him...to do many naughty things to him." One of your loudest moans yet resonated through you.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson." you moaned. Your teacher smirked.  
He rolled you over, now you were on top of him. You took his clothes off, piece by piece. Starting with his shirt, then his pants and boxers. You slipped off your shorts and rammed yourself onto him, leaning over a bit.

"Ride me now, [Y/N]." Mr. Tomlinson smirked. "You have to do as I say if you want a good grade..." The look in his eye was filled with lust.

You gulped and nodded, beginning to ride him slowly.

"Faster dammit.." he demanded rudely. His attitude turned you on so much. You wanted him to dominate you even more.

"But..I'm tired..."

"How can you be tired?! You haven't done anything!" your teacher yelled, he'd obviously picked up your fetish, otherwise he'd never be so mean. "You're being a bad, bad girl."

You lowered your head in shame and picked up your speed immensely, going nearly as fast as you could. A loud moan escaped Mr. Tomlinson's mouth.

"Now that's a good student..." a smirk was on his lips. 

You bounced on him hard and fast, as fast as you could go.  
Minutes later, you were exhausted and slowing down. "I didn't say you could stop, keep going!" your teacher yelled again.

"But Mr. Tomlinson I'm tired!" It was true, you didn't want to continue anymore. You were sore and wiped out.

"You are such a naughty little girl." you could tell he was trying not to break the whole 'playing with your dominance fetish act.' He rolled over on top of you and pulled out, slipping his boxers back on, then went to his closet and brought out handcuffs and a leather belt.

You gulped, you were scared, but also extremely turned on.

Your teacher walked over to you and took your hands, twisting them painfully behind your back. "Ow!" you moaned.

"Students must be punished when they don't do as they're told." Mr. Tomlinson replied simply.

He cuffed your hands together in a stance that was impossible to get out of. Then, set the belt down and returned to the closet, getting two more pairs of cuffs. He dragged you to where the chains could reach the two of four posters on his bed. Your teacher then cuffed each of your ankles to the posts.

You let out a loud moan, very turned on. "You're not going anywhere." Mr. Tomlinson had a huge smirk on your face. 

Picking up the belt, he ran it through his hands. "Should I bruise that little pussy of yours?" he wasn't abusive, you knew it. But for some sick, twisted reason, you wanted him to and it turned you on. The fact, that he might just start cracking a belt against your crotch.

You nodded, "p-punish me. Mr. Tomlinson..." you stammered.

He chuckled, "you're so ridiculous, but fine." a smile lit up his face, and he cracked the belt onto your clit.  
It stung like hell, but through the pain there was a whole lot of pleasure.

Mr. Tomlinson snapped the belt on you again. He kept it up for about three minutes, when you were totally raw.  
Your drama teacher set the belt down and kneeled on the bed next to you, you turned your head to face him. "You're going to ride me now, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"But I don't want to...I'm tired." you whined. You were tired, but he was very appealing. You just wanted to feed into his little scheme more.

Mr. Tomlinson shook his head. "You are a very bad girl...if I unchain you, I want you to at least suck me. Okay?" his tone was firm. You nodded. It sounded okay. He got up and uncuffed your ankles, but leaving your hands behind your back.

"What about my hands," you asked, getting off the bed and onto your knees.

"Oh..you won't be needing those.." your teacher smirked. He took a few steps closer to you, and pulled his boxers down again. "Suck." he demanded.

You nibbled and licked his tip, then opened your mouth and put a little bit of him in you. Suddenly you felt his hands on the back of your head and pushing you to deepthroat him. You moaned, fighting it.

"Stop teasing." Mr. Tomlinson said harshly. He pushed your head further onto him, and you felt his dick roughly move down your throat. You started to lightly cough, you were choking on his cock. The pain in your throat hurt like hell, he'd practically rammed himself into you. "This is what you get for not listening to your teacher..."

You began to lick and suck him once more, still choking on him but doing the best you could. Moans and shudders escaped your teacher, and he pushed your head to him more, and you started gagging.

A chuckle escaped him. "You're being such a good little girl right now... of course, you really don't have any options at all." he smirked down at you. "Mmmm..." he pushed your head more, then blew a hot load into your mouth. "Swallow that baby." his voice was soft.

That's when you really started choking. You tried gulping his delicious liquids down, but you simply couldn't. He was too far in you. Mr. Tomlinson was pressing your head up against him, he was so strong, you couldn't pull away.

Moaning and coughing, you looked up at him with a pained look in your eyes.

"I'm going to hold you here until you swallow it." Mr. Tomlinson punished. You couldn't swallow it, it filled your throat and mouth.

That's when he cummed again, followed by a third and a fourth load. You kept coughing and choking. You could barely breathe.

Somehow, you weren't angry or scared. You didn't particularly like this, but you didn't mind it; it was just another thing that turned you on for a twisted, unknown reason.

Mr. Tomlinson bit his lip, he genuinely looked worried. He released his grip on your head and pushed your shoulders gently. "You can stop now." his voice was incredibly soft, and shaky. Almost as if he were going to cry.

You slid your mouth out of him, and swallowed his cum. It had a sweet taste to it, one you could never get sick of.

Suddenly, Mr. Tomlinson scooped you up off of the floor. He kissed your neck, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. "I'm so sorry baby..." his voice was even softer than the last time. "I'm not doing that again."

Your throat was dry and sore, you couldn't even speak. You just simply nodded. He laid you down on the bed, and went to his dresser, pulling out sweats and a superman tee. "Put these on." he smiled, and you did as you were told.

Mr. Tomlinson slid under the covers next to you, wearing only his boxers. You felt his lips press firmly against your own. You kissed back, he tasted so sweet.

"Do you want anything baby?" he asked. "I'm so sorry..." he nuzzled his head into your shoulder. You ran your hand repeatedly through his hair.

"It's okay." you croaked. "I'm the twisted one for actually enjoying it."

His gaze looked up at you, confused and shocked. "You did..?" You simply nodded in response. "I knew of your little fetish and..I guess I got out of control. Your reactions, they killed me the way you were in so much pain, but I also saw how turned on you were so I kept doing it."

"I enjoyed it." you smiled softly. "For some weird reason." you shrugged.

"Well, I don't really want to do it again.." Mr. Tomlinson's head snuggled into your shoulder once more.

You stroked his hair. "That's okay."

"But..you still are my play thing. And you must do as I say." he winked.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson." you replied, smirking. Then you went to his ear, whispering, "I'm all yours baby..."

You felt shudders go throughout your teacher's body. "Do you want anything?" Mr. Tomlinson asked.

"Some ice please." you replied, smiling. He nodded.

Minutes later he returned, and you took the bag of ice and laid it across your throat. You felt waves of relief, and the swelling was going down.

His hand flew up to his mouth. "Babe..god! I'm so sorry. Fuck..that's like..rape.." he started to get shifty, biting his nails. Mr. Tomlinson once more slid into the bed next to you.

"Don't worry," you said, then turning to him you spoke softly, "I'm not going to say anything." You didn't consider it rape, you wanted to give him a blow job. You enjoyed it, the thrill it gave you, the forceful way he did it. Just not the pain. Like eating spicy food and not enjoying the after effects.

"But you should, I'm awful. Why not?" your teacher was beginning to act like a child.

"Have you done this before?" you questioned.

He shook his head and looked you in the eyes. "Never. I've never had any sexual relations with a minor, much less a student. I also haven't done this with a girl my age. I mean, the whole little ordeal." he said, about your little fetish. You could tell Mr. Tomlinson was being genuinely honest.

You nodded. "I'm not going to say anything because I love being around you. You're an amazing person, as well as a teacher." you pressed your lips softly to his, still holding the ice to your throat.

Mr. Tomlinson kissed back, his lips moving in sync with your own. He pulled away slightly, stroking your cheek.

"You don't have to stay the whole weekend with me if you don't want to." he told you.

You shook your head, "no I want to, if it's okay with you." you put on a little smile. He nodded, smiling himself.

"Yeah I do. You need good grades. And I don't hand them out..." he bit his lip, the lust in his eye again.

You set your head gently on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his middle. "I'll do you real good in the morning..." you whispered in his ear. "But right now, I just wanna snuggle with my favorite teacher."

You felt him smile, and he kissed your cheek. "You're a good girl you know that?"

You snickered, "aside from the fact I don't do my schoolwork, and I sleep with my teacher like a little whore just to pass."

"I'm the only one you've slept with though, that doesn't make you a whore baby." He kissed your cheek more. "I felt you tear." he nuzzled into you, of course he'd know. "Why'd you do it? Just throw away your virginity like that?" Mr. Tomlinson asked. "It couldn't be for the grades."

You blushed, nearly four years ago you had him. Every year. Your infatuation with him grew and grew. Whether it was daydreaming of being in his arms and kissing him softly, or fantasizing about getting in his pants, you had a crush on him from the start.

It was your second year at the school, when your life was falling apart. He was the one you'd go to, about all your problems and how you felt. The teacher you told about wanting to hurt yourself, how you didn't care about life anymore.

And he listened.

When the storm passed, the two of you pretended to forget about it, and classes with him went on as normal.

"I..." you sighed, "I...I'm.." you could barely say it, "I'm in love with you...."

He pulled away slightly, giving an unreadable look. "Baby..." you loved it when he called you that. Mr. Tomlinson's nose met yours, and he rubbed them together. "I'm not sure how I feel, I'll be honest."

Your crushed a little, and you bit your lip holding back tears. "It..it's fine it's stupid of me to...to think y-you'd want to be with me anyway I mean you...you're my teacher for god's sake." you stammered sadly.

You felt Mr. Tomlinson's arms hold you a little tighter. "You are my favorite student." he said softly. "Not because of fucking the hell out me so fantastically, certainly not because you don't do your work, but..." he paused, "you just are." his lips met yours once more, you felt the electricity resonate through both of your bodies.

"Be my girlfriend?" the words sputtered out of his mouth. "Secret of course.." he said slower.

Shocked, you looked up at him. You smiled, "yeah." you said. "Unless I have to call you Mr. Tomlinson even outside of school. Then it's a no.." you giggled. "Plus, I don't want this little sexual thing to be apart of it. I fuck you, for good grades. End of story." you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Oh trust me it won't, I'll still be dirty with you..." he sucked on your neck quite hard. That was going to leave a mark later. "And of course not, you can call me Louis. Starting now." Louis smiled at you.

You snuggled into him. "Okay, yes." you felt yourself get this overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"This is ridiculous. You have good grades to earn. Ride me. Now." Louis' voice was firm, the voice he used when talking about finals in class. You nodded swiftly and undressed yourself from his clothing. You yanked down his boxers and slid onto him.

You bounced up and down, fast and riding him hard, pounding him into you.

Your teacher was moaning loudly and uncontrollably, and about two minutes after you started you felt his hot liquids spread throughout your pelvic area.

You moaned just as loud as Louis, and he smirked. "That's gotta be an A..." he said. "But you have two classes with me." Louis smirked even bigger, looking up at you. "Keep going, I didn't say you could stop." he took notice to how you paused when he spoke. "Unless of course, you just want to fail your other class."

You shook your head, and rode him harder, leaning over onto him. Louis' arms wrapped around your waist, and he continued to moan.

This was going to be an exhausting, but hot, weekend.


End file.
